


Complications

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many complications involved with interspecies cooperation that none of them expected; this was one of the more… distracting ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

John was the first to figure out a way into the veil.

Well, perhaps 'figure out' is giving him a little too much credit. The most accurate phrasing would probably be 'the first to fall headfirst into a convenient space-time rift like a total idiot'.  
He would argue later on that it wasn't his fault; he was simply doing the salamanders in the village a favor by inspecting their well, which had been glowing strangely the last few days, when he had leaned a bit to far and tumbled in. But at this moment, defending his dignity is the furthest thing from his mind.

He lands with a thump on the hard metal floor of a strange laboratory, dizzy from the sudden shock of inter-dimensional travel. A groan escapes his lips as he struggles into a seated position, rubbing his sore backside.  
The first thing he notices is the unexpected warmth, apparently caused by the massive server towers lining the walls, cooling fans humming a low drone. A solitary interface console sits against the far wall. John rises to unsteady feet and walks over to inspect the glowing screen.  
It's all gibberish, the whole display filled up with strange spiky letters. He fiddles with the input, pressing a few buttons experimentally.

He freezes when he hears footsteps behind him.

He whips around to look at the doorway that serves as the rooms only exit. It leads out into an empty hallway, but he can tell it won't be empty much longer. The footsteps are coming closer, and his first instinct is to hide but there is nowhere TO hide in here. He settles for squishing himself into the far corner and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Whoever, or WHATEVER they are, it sounds like they're by themselves. John breathes deeply and tries not to panic as they draw closer and closer, the footsteps joined by annoyed muttering.

John holds his breath as the stranger steps into sight and enters the room. Predictably, the first thing he notices is John scrunched into the corner, teal suit like a neon sign against his dull grey surroundings.  
"Who the fuck is in there?" the stranger snaps, squinting into the dark room from the doorway.

It takes John a moment of panicked staring before it clicks; this is one of the trolls!  
His eyes dart to the symbol on his shirt and sees the star sign cancer in a charcoal grey. My god, it's…

"Karkat!" he shouts, rising quickly to his feet. "It's me, John! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm seriously in the Veil right now!" He stands there awkwardly until Karkat's stance relaxes, the death glare replaced with a baffled scowl, before nearly sprinting across the room to throw his arms around the other boy's neck, babbling excitedly. "I thought we were never going to find a way to get to you guys! But I fell in a well today and I landed here in this lab and oh man this is sooooo cooooool…"  
"Jesus, John, you're even more annoying in person."  
John laughs and releases his stranglehold on Karkat's neck, noticing a slight perfume-y smell in the air. His stomach feels a bit odd all of a sudden, but he supposes that must just be from all the warping he's done today. They stand there for a moment, getting a good look at each other. John grins like an idiot, and Karkat wears what John rightly assumes is a near permanent scowl, made all the more unconvincing by a slight red flush in his cheeks.  
"You look more like an idiot in person, too." Karkat grumbles.  
John laughs, "Well, you look even more angry than you sound online, so I guess we're even."  
It suddenly feels even more overly-warm in here, and the perfume smell is stronger this close to Karkat. John sniffs the air and feels his stomach do another flip, an almost dizzy feeling worming into his head. "Karkat, are you, umm… are you wearing perfume?" he mutters, and the words feel heavy in his mouth.  
Karkat scowls harder. "What? Of course I'm not, fuckass. You think I got all dolled up just because on some off chance your stupid ass might get dumped in here?"

John shakes his head, eyebrows knitting together. "You just…. you smell really good." He looks up at Karkat's face, suddenly very interested in his lips.  
This is… odd, to say the least. The warm, dizzy feeling intensifies with every breath of sweet air he takes. Karkat blushes and mutters something angrily, but it gets lost in the cotton that has apparently replaced John's brain.  
The smell shifts, taking on a musky quality, and John outright whimpers as he feels himself harden. Mind blank except for the sight of Karkat's flushed face, he licks his lips and pounces, arms wrapping tightly around Karkat's shoulders as he crushes their lips together. Karkat stiffens and John kisses him franticly without response for a few moments, until he suddenly registers a strangled moan and Karkat's mouth melts into the contact. He'd been wanting this for a long time, who was he to complain?

John presses himself against him, running his tongue along those sharp teeth before moving to explore the rest of his mouth. They stumble backwards into the wall, John's arms leaving Karkat's neck to run his hands down his sides. He feels hands, burning hot against his hips, and they clutch tightly as he grinds himself into the body in front of him, feeling a growing hardness against his already rigid cock.  
Karkat breaks away, gasping. "John, what are you doing?" he nearly moans.  
The smell is all encompassing now, cloying in it's intensity. John whimpers again, burying his face into the hollow of the other boy's collarbone. "I don't know." he chokes out, whispering it like a mantra as his hands slide down to Karkat's waistband, dipping under the fabric of his shirt to explore the flat expanse of his stomach. Karkat whimpers as John begins to suck at his collarbone, nipping his way up his exposed neck.

Before long they are lip-locked again, John grinding against him with a torturous rhythm. "Clothes…" John moans, already pulling at the waistband of Karkat's jeans. He moves to take care of his shirt as John undoes his fly, and he lets out a relieved moan as his cock is freed from the tight fabric. Shirt discarded, he reaches to undo Johns belt and pants as he struggles frantically with his suit jacket and tie. He manages to get the jacket off and the tie and collar loosened before he loses patience, dragging Karkat down to the ground with him.

John whimpers as their naked arousals rub together, and grinds up into Karkat's hips needily. "P-please, Karkat…" He bites back a whimper as sharp teeth nip at his neck, followed by a blissful sucking sensation. "Please…"

Karkat pulls away, taking in John's flushed face and wide eyes, pupils dilated out leaving only thin rings of blue. "Please what?" He growls, voice rough and unsteady with arousal. John bucks up into him, all sense of shame gone with the musk settled over his mind. "Fuck me." he whimpers, and the words go straight to Karkat's cock.  
He fumbles with his sylladex, swearing, and eventually manages to produce a small bottle, John writhing impatiently beneath him all the while. "Hold still, idiot." Karkat rasps, pulling back to settle John's legs on either side of himself. He coats his fingers in lube, pressing a single digit against John's entrance. John keens desperately as the finger slides inwards, trying to buck into the contact but stopped by a steady hand on his hip. "Jesus, John, you've never done this before, have you?" He's tight as a vice around Karkat's finger, but John is too far gone to even register that fact. "More, please." He whimpers frantically, and Karkat obliges, pressing a second finger inside. John begs without words, trembling with want, until Karkat adds a third and stretches him as gently as possible.

John whines when Karkat removes his fingers, moving to position himself between his legs. He coats himself with more lube than necessary and pushes inside, letting out a gruff moan as he is enveloped in tight heat, listening as John gasps and keens. In a moment he is buried to the hilt, giving John a moment to adjust before pulling out a ways and thrusting back in, relishing the startled moan he lets out.

He sets into a rhythm as John encircles him with his legs, thrusting steadily into him as his fingernails scrabble for purchase on the metal floor. John moans with abandon, shamelessly needy as he bucks back into every thrust, tilting his hips to improve the angle. With the strange perfume in control of his body, it doesn't take long before he's close to his peak, writhing and trembling underneath Karkat as the even thrusts continue. "Fuck… jesus Karkat, harder. Harder."  
Karkat complies, pounding himself into John's shaking body, red tinged sweat beading on his forehead.

With a final desperate keen, John tightens like a vise around Karkat, hips jerking as he comes in spurts onto his stomach. Karkat slows, still a ways from his own release, and gives John a chance to come back to his senses.  
It doesn't take long until the smell of musk has him ready again, pushing up into Karkat. "You're fucking insatiable Egbert, christ."

"Shut up" he mutters back without any bite, voice thick and content. He groans as Karkat hits a particularly wonderful angle, pushing his hips upward.  
"Let me get on top, okay?"  
Karkat bristles for a moment "You're not putting it in me, Egbert."  
"That's not what I meant asshole, just lie back okay?"

After a few moments of struggle, John gets Karkat on his back and straddles him, applying another coating of lube to Karkat's now aching cock. John eases himself down onto it, much more smoothly this time, and begins to grind himself down hard.

Karkat moans and clutches at Johns hips as he rides him in earnest, slamming himself down mercilessly with shaking thighs. John whimpers and mewls as he tilts to the perfect angle, Karkat thrusting upwards into every movement.  
Finally, Karkat moans and digs his claws into John's hips, coming in a torrent of red genetic material. It spills out of John to pool on the floor, and the sensation pushes him over the edge. He comes again, softer but still consuming, as the genetic material pulses into him.  
He collapses onto Karkat, both of them sticky with sweat and come.

They lay there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow, until John whimpers and stirs. Karkat can feel him hardening again against his stomach, looking at him wide eyed. "Is this… normal for humans?" He asks gruffly. John looks up at him, eyebrows knit together in a worried expression. "No, it's not." He manages to choke out. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"  
Whatever it is, it seems to be wearing off at least a bit, because John's face is the picture of embarrassment. "I keep smelling something really good and it's going straight to my… my…" he gives up, too mortified to finish the sentence.

Karkat stares for a moment, thinking. "Well…" he says after a few moments. "I can think of a lot of worse ways for a first meeting to go, to be honest." A grin passes briefly over his face.  
John shifts uncomfortably on top of him, trying and failing to find a position where he wasn't digging his cock into Karkat's stomach. "Can we… go again?"  
Karkat takes a brief moment of consideration.  
"Why not?"


End file.
